User talk:Tf charge
Welcome Hi, welcome to MonsterGirlQuest Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Earthworm Girl page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Shadowblade777 (talk) 21:46, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hi TF, welcome to the wiki. Thanks for the content you've added so far, I just wanted to drop a line about the images. Thing is if we keep them and the galleries it opens up a window in which a lot of people can upload stuff willy-nilly while the whole point of the pages are to document thein-game information. That said, I haven't removed the images from the wiki database, maybe there is a way we can implement fanart in some way on the site, we just need to find a way to balance it out so we have the possibility of becoming a place people can upload fanart more than content actually about the games. In either case, feel free to use the images on your profile, they are pretty good and hopefully we can find a way to implement them. :) Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 19:05, September 3, 2014 (UTC) : I see. So I'm getting an impression that all fanart must be removed from their respective character page. However, I've check the recent Wiki activities and it seems like only edited images using official sprites were removed. Are, for example, arts which were drawn from scratch allowed to be kept in the gallery? (Provided they are of good quality of course, like the one from Pixiv , currently still shown in Gnome's page). Of course, we don't want too MANY fanarts, if they were allowed at all. : Also, it might be just me but I'm confused by your last sentence: "so we have the possibility of becoming a place people can upload fanart more than content actually about the games.", doesn't that contradict what you just at the beginning; that we should prioritize in-game content? : Tf charge (talk) 19:38, September 3, 2014 (UTC) you not are a artist rghit? then I did all my editing with sai paint toolI do not have photoshop, I worked so hard to make those edit ... I used to create an edit from 7 hours up to 3 days ... redo every line, then figure out how to manage color remove Pixell in addition, if a jpg ... and done with "you know" is a mess. because you know it is not a photo editor, but a program to draw. I do not accept that someone call my edit gb "poorly-done / photoshops meaningless" I've spent a lot of time and effort ... you are an artist, therefore no next time shut up. and yes i have remove from the pages all the fan arts. : Okay, I'll admit that the way I expressed my opinion was pretty harsh and sorry about that. However, what I meant by "poorly-done / meaningless photoshops" was more like: Arts which contribute nothing to the canonical personality of a character should 'not '''be displayed within the character's gallery. In this case, a rule 63 version of Alice is not relevant or based on official facts/events in any way and thus it is not suitable to be displayed in Alice's entry gallery. I had censoring sprites in mind when I wrote the edit summary so a "poorly-done" photoshop basically means it derived too much from the original source. Anyway don't let my comments hinder you as an artist since this picture you drawn, for example, is a pretty nice drawing and I like that. : Also, to answer your question: No, I am not an artist ''in the traditional sense (meaning I don't draw pictures from scratch) but you don't have be an artist to judge someone else's drawing; I can tell you that. : - Tf charge (talk) 02:10, September 15, 2014 (UTC) - : reply: i know, i am sorry. but the fact that I do not take these judgments well (I got worse on tumbrl and 4chan just to say) the script to mind warm (removing any fan art from the pages, in an act of rage) ... I am committed to the creation of each single art-work ... so I'm sorry I wrote this before... and thanks